


Taken Aback

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Jacksepticeye Ego Shipping [13]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: The peril of having a cute boyfriend...





	Taken Aback

Marvin reeled back in shock when Chase gave him a small kiss on the tip of his nose after the man had pulled up his mask. Much to his mortification, he could feel his cheeks heating up especially when Chase gave him a lovely sunny smile that sent his heart beating far too fast for a normal heart rate.

“Would you look at that… the chatterbox shut up by a simple kiss on the nose.” The magician resisted the urge to turn around and snap Jackie's neck for his snide words.

“Marv, you okay?” Glimmering baby blues peered up into his sapphire colored eyes in concern.

Chase… was far too close. Marvin pulled his mask back down and looked away from the imploring eyes and covered his mouth and flushed cheeks with a hand.

“I'm fine,” he mumbled, still looking away from his ridiculously cute boyfriend.


End file.
